SPN Destiel One-Shots
by AbsentFromReality
Summary: Destiel one-shots! Some mild cussing, nothing M rated though. Title is included before each story in bold. :)
1. Nothing Left to Say

**Nothing Left to Say**

"Cas, h-how could you do this to me?" Dean trembled as he walked slowly towards Castiel.

"Dean, let me explain. I-." Castiel started, but stopped with a look of confusion on his face.

"What, you don't have anything to s-say to me _now_?!" Dean's voice rose. "What about Sam? And Bobby? How could you choose a freaking demon over us?"

"I couldn't help it Dean. It's all apart of the bigger picture." Castiel showed no emotion except for his furrowing eyebrows. "You know I could never hurt you intentionally."

"Maybe me, by what about my family? They're all I have left and you just let them die right in front of me. For a damn demon!" Dean tried to step closer to Castiel's face, but instead fell to the ground on one knee.

Dean leaned over and held onto his stomach with both hands as he coughed up a trail of dark, red blood. He closed his eyes tightly as pain erupted all throughout his body.

"Let me heal you. You won't survive much longer in your current condition." Castiel said as he bent down on eye level with Dean.

"You can go to hell you son of a bitch." Dean replied, spitting the remaining blood in his mouth at Castiel's face.

Castiel frowned, saddened by Dean's words and actually sighed.

"I wish I could have saved them; I really do." Castiel stood back up on two feet. "But I can save you."

Dean tried to speak, but instead choked on his words. Every nerve in Castiel's body wanted him to reach down and heal his dying friend, but he wouldn't unless Dean said he could.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Castiel's eyes became watery; but his mouth was still in it's usual straight line.

"No, *cough cough* you're not." Dean wheezed, and fell forwards. "Not yet."

Castiel felt a cool breeze wiz past his ears in a rush to the other side. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Dean had passed and it was all his fault.


	2. I Want You

**I Want You**

"Cas, I-I want you." Dean slurred as he emptied what was left in his sixth beer can into his mouth.

"I don't understand what you're asking, Dean." Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not ask-asking. I'm telling you." Dean crushed the beer can with one hand and tossed it into the overflowing waste basket across the room.

"Telling me what?" Castiel asked frustratedly.

"That I want you. But shh... don't tell Sammy. It's supposed to be-to be a secret." Dean giggled slightly as he tipped back in his chair.

"I'm right here Dean." Castiel was about to start screaming at his drunk friend. "I don't know what else you want."

"I don't think-." Dean started before pausing to burp. "I don't think you understand."

"Yes, I've established that." Castiel actually sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come closer." Dean waved his hand towards himself. "I want to tell you a secret."

"You've already told me. I do not understand why it is a secret."

"Well I'm try-trying to explain myself. Come closer." Dean burped once again.

Castiel squinted his eyes, but obeyed. He stepped right in front of Dean and lowered himself to his eye level.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, sounding the most impatient as he had ever been.

Dean quickly cupped his hands around Castiel's jaw and smashed his lips unto the angel's soft pink ones. Castiel's eyes widened. Dean moaned softly as he kissed more aggressively while slowly pulling his angel closer and closer to his body. It was absolutely exhilarating and Dean never wanted it to end. Castiel, wanting to please Dean but still extremely confused, mimicked his lip movements until he was sure he could do it on his own.

Dean let go of Castiel's face and turned bright red. He moved away from Castiel and blinked several times.

"I-I don't- Um." Dean stuttered; not entirely sure what to say.

For once in his life, Castiel had nothing to say. He was as shocked as Dean was.

"Dean, what was that for?" Castiel finally asked after a full minute of silent awkward eye contact.

Dean stood up to straighten out his jeans and grab another beer. Castiel looked at him anxiously for an answer.

"I just wanted you." Dean smirked before walking out of the kitchen with a cold beer in his left hand.

Dean smiled as he heard the sound of Castiel's wings fade into silence.


End file.
